Rin's Thoughts
by rotflol162
Summary: basically rins thoughts obviouslywhen she first meets sesshomaru and the latest chapter where she dies TT and then comes back alive again


Hello peoples! Angie here. This is basically how rin's thoughts when she first met Sesshomaru and then the latest chapter in the manga (when she died again TT…….. but then came back to life! Yay)  
""- speaking ( )- me randomly talking

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The day I met Sesshomaru-sama started out as a normal day. I was in the woods as usual since I had nothing better to do when I heard something and decided to check it out. What I saw scared me, a youkai! And he was injured badly. He glared at me with red eyes and I stepped back, but held my ground, after all, demon or not, he was injured. Luckily I had some water with me and I slowly walked up to him and dumped the water on his face. I don't know a thing about medicine and stuff, but I don't want another death happening! The next day I came slowly again. He was still there, and at least he looks a better. I ran up to him and gave him food (rly its just mushrooms and stuff I don't think is edible…. O well) but he just knocked it down. I carefully picked it up, but all he said was "…mind your own business. I don't like human food." So I went back. I don't know what made me do this, but I wanted to keep trying. He's still hurt and everyone has got to eat sometime. "Rin! So you're the culprit!" said a village man as I turned around.  
"Greedy brat! Fucking taking from the fishpond as you please!" as someone said kicking me to the ground. All I felt was pain. I stopped crying after those bandits came…  
"Because we felt sorry that you had no relatives, we raised you in the village and this is the thanks we get"  
"Do it again and we'll kill you"  
They let me go after that, all numbed, I walked back to the place I lived. They raised me? All they did was give me a shack and some food… sometimes. If they call that raising, I feel sorry for their children. "Sheesh, creepy brat. She didn't even cry once"  
"that's not surprising"  
"Since her parents and siblings were killed right in front of her by thieves. She's stopped talking"  
The next day I went to the woods again. The youkai looked surprised to see me. Since I couldn't get any fish, all I had were little rodents.  
"Don't bother"  
I guess he just doesn't like me. "What happened to your face"  
I looked up. H-he just talked to me other than about not giving him food?  
"You don't have to say if you don't want to"  
I felt so happy back there. He actually did like me if he asked about me! Maybe I can finally gain a friend! Skipping, I went to the place I called home. There was someone there! "What? This shack is your home, huh"  
I was scared. (anyone would, this guy only has one eye!... I know I'm mean.) "Wolves! Shit, already found me, eh"  
There were wolves everywhere! The man ran into the water, but the wolves kept chasing him and pinned him down.  
"Heh-heh-heh I gottcha now. You damn thief"  
"ko.. kouga"  
The man, Kouga grabbed his head, pulling him up.  
"Now then, hand over the stolen shikon fragment, without any trouble"  
"O-Okay, I cant run anymore"  
The man placed a shard down. Kouga let go of him and took the shikon fragment.  
"Kouga… You'll let me off"  
With one swipe, he killed the man. "Nope. I just forgot. Right, the job's over. I'll go on ahead. You lot can go ahead and eat as many villagers as you like"  
Just like that, the wolves started killing. (I used to luv wolves, but now I dislike them because of this chapter, I mean wolves don't eat people. At least not like these wolves.) I was still shocked over the dead man and now wolves are eating people? Not good. I ran into the woods. Maybe the youkai can help me. But… I was too slow.  
I woke up in the youkai's arm. Didn't I just die?  
"Eh… She revived…?! Er, but Sesshomaru-sama you saved that girl with the tensiega…?!" said a little green youkai. Sesshomaru-sama huh? So that's his name…

(later in the chapters... i mean really later.)

I woke up again, after what felt like a really long nap. Actually, it felt like I died again… The first thing I saw was Sesshomaru-sama. "Rin"  
I felt like I couldn't breath. I was suffocating, then I sneezed, and it stopped. Tears in my eyes, Sesshomaru-sama cradled my face. "Sesshomaru-sama"  
"You're… alright now." "Yes"  
(in the distance)  
"Ah! Most honorable mother! Allow me to express my thanks in Sesshomaru-sama's place." Jaken declared "Is Sesshomaru happy?" Sesshomaru's mommy asked "Most likely extremely so"  
"All this fuss over one human girl… he's become like his father in the strangest ways."


End file.
